Kamsahamnida, Kyu
by theEvilPumpkin
Summary: wajah member Super Junior kelihatan letih. apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun ya? mian nggak pinter bikin summary


kamsahamnida, Kyu...

Cast: member super junior, Lee Soo Man

Genre: friendship

Disclaimer: super junior itu murni punya ortu mereka dan mengikat kontrak dengan SMent. tapi Kyumin tetep milik author * dibantai ELF *

##########################

Kyuhyun pov

Kutatap Teuki-hyung yang kini sedang memberi pengarahan pada member lain. Wajahnya nampak lelah, tapi senyum terus mengembang di bibirnya.

Kulirik Sungmin-hyung dan Wookie-hyung yang saling menyenderkan kepala. Mungkin mereka berdua mengantuk. Heechul-hyung hanya manggut-manggut tanpa ada gairah.

Aku menghela nafas. Ini benar-benar nggak baik untuk mereka. Mereka terus memforsir tenaga mereka tanpa memikirkan diri mereka.

''hyung!'' seruku sambil mengangkat tangan. Teuki-hyung dan yang lainnya menatapku.

''ne, Kyu?'' tanya Teuki-hyung sambil tersenyum. Sejenak aku melirik seluruh member. ''bisakah kita istirahat? Hanya untuk beberapa jam kedepan, hyung...'' jawabku, mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

''kalau itu bisa kita lakukan, saat ini kita pasti sudah istirahat, Kyu...'' jawab Teuki-hyung lembut. Aku menggigit bibirku. Aku nggak tahan dengan sikap aku-baik-baik-saja mereka.

''tapi hyung...''

''sabar sedikit ya, Kyu, aku yakin kita akan mendapat sedikit waktu untuk istirahat...''

Akhirnya aku diam. Sepertinya memang nggak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

##########################

''Sungmin-hyung!'' panggilku saat berada di backstage dan kedapati Sungmin-hyung sedang meminum beberapa pil yang mencurigakan.

''ada apa, Kyu?'' tanyanya saat aku duduk disampingnya. Aku diam dan melihatnya. ''hyung, apa yang kau minum?'' tanyaku.

Sungmin-hyung tersenyum getir. ''obat penghilang rasa kantuk. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa mudah mengantuk. Makanya manager-hyung menyarankan untuk meminum ini...''

''JANGAN, HYUNGG!'' teriakku begitu Sungmin-hyun hendak meminum obat itu. Aku langsung menarik obat itu ketanganku.

''kau apa apaan, sih, Kyu? Sini! Berikan padaku!'' sentak Sungmin-hyung.

''nggak! pokoknya Hyung nggak boleh minum obat ini!'' seruku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sungmin-hyung berdecih dan langsung mengambil obat itu dariku dan meminumnya.

''HYUNG!'' seruku kaget.

''kau kenapa, sih, Kyu? Hari ini kau aneh!'' kata Sungmin-hyung sambil menatapku. Aku mengigit bibirku kesal.

''kau tahu, hyung, minum obat seperti itu nggak baik untuk tubuhmu! Kalau hyung terus menerus meminumnya seperti itu, dampaknya sangat buruk! Organ hatimu bisa rusak, hyung!'' aku masih tetap bersikukuh menentang yang Sungmin-hyung perbuat.

''kau tahu apa, anak kecil? Sudahlah! Aku mau menemui manager-hyung dulu!'' sentak Sungmin-hyung dingin dan meninggalkanku.

Aku terus berpikir. Ini harus segera dihentikan. Apapun caranya!

##########################

Aku berjalan menuju ruang rias super junior. Disana kulihat Teuki-hyung dan Heechul-hyung sedang mengobrol.

Mereka menyadari kedatanganku dan tersenyum. ''Kyu? Sedang apa disitu? Sini!'' kata Teuki-hyung. Aku mengangguk dan menghampiri mereka.

Aku diam saja. Itu membuat Heechul-hyung sedikit heran. ''YA! Evil magnae! Gwencanayo?'' aku menatap Heechul-hyung dengan tatapan aegyo-ku. Tapi Heechul-hyung malah memukul kepalaku.

''hentikan menatapku dengan tatapan menjijikkan itu!'' bentaknya. Aku cemberut. ''sakit, hyung!'' protesku. Heechul memalingkan mukanya kesal.

''rasakan itu!'' sungutnya.

Teuki-hyung masih cengengesan. Aku melotot kearah Teuki-hyung. ''bahagia melihatku menderita, hyung?'' sentakku. Teuki-hyung langsung menggeleng.

''nggak, nggak''

''hyung!'' kataku lirih. Teuki-hyung memandangku. Aku tersenyum. ''hyung ingin istirahat?'' Teuki-hyung memandangku bingung.

''jawab saja, hyung!''

Teuki-hyung nampak sedikit ragu. Tapi Heechul-hyung langsung menyahut.

''kalau aku sih, rasanya ingin sekali libur. Yah, walau hanya mimpi...''

''benar juga, sih!'' sahut Teuki-hyung. Heechul-hyung manggut-manggut setuju.

Senyumku langsung berkembang. Ini dia yang kutunggu-tunggu. Akhirnya aku tahu keinginan mereka.

''kau kenapa, Kyu?'' tanya Teuki-hyung bingung.

''senyum iblismu keluar tuh! Jangan-jangan ada yang kau rencanakan, ya...''

Aku menghiraukan kata-kata Heechul-hyung. ''bye, orang tua! Aku pergi dulu!'' kataku sambil keluar dari ruang rias.

''ya! Kurang ajar kau! Cho Kyuhyun!''

##########################

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Teuki-hyung masuk dorm dengan tampang bingung. Kami semua yang saat ini berkumpul di ruang tengah, menatap Teuki-hyung heran.

''ada apa, hyung?'' tanya Siwon-hyung.

Teuki-hyung diam sejenak, lalu menatap kami. ''entah apa yang terjadi, tapi kita mendapat libur selama dua hari kedepan...''

MWOO?

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia hyung-hyungku saat ini. Aku kembali fokus pada psp-ku. Terima kasih, Soo Man ajussi, kau telah mengabulkan permintaanku.

-Flasback-

''kenapa kau ingin sedikit menunda jadwal kegiatan super junior, Kyuhyun?'' tanya Soo Man ajussi. Aku diam sejenak.

''maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku kasihan melihat wajah lelah para hyung. Memang sih, itu sudah menjadi konsekuensi yang harus kami terima. Tapi kumohon, ajussi, izinkan kami untuk istirahat sejenak. Biarkan mereka menjalani hari tenang, hanya untuk sejenak...''

''-tapi, Kyu...''

''kami janji akan bekerja lebih keras!''

''kau berani jamin?'' aku tersenyum senang. Dan dengan sangat yakin aku mengangguk. Soo Man ajussi mengangguk-angguk setuju.

''ohya, ajussi...'' kataku. Soo Man ajussi menatapku bingung. Aku tersenyum licik. ''jangan katakan pada mereka soal ini ya...''

-End of flashback-

''Kyu, Kyu!'' aku tersadar saat Sungmin-hyung memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh dan melihat hyungku sudah rapi.

''mau kemana kalian?'' tanyaku bingung. Mereka tersenyum menatapku.

''liburan, Kyu! Ayo siap-siap!'' pekik Wookie-hyung girang. Aku melongo kaget, namun detik berikutnya aku langsung meluncur ke kamarku dan keluar dengan tas di tanganku.

''ayoo!'' seru Teuki-hyung.

##########################

Kurasakan sebuah lengan merangkulku dari belakang. Aku menoleh. Ternyata Sungmin-hyung.

''Kyu, terima kasih'' katanya lirih. Aku mengernyit bingung. ''untuk apa, hyung?''

Sungmin-hyung hanya tersenyum manis. Aku hendak bertanya lagi saat Teuki-hyung berteriak kegirangan.

''kita sampai!''

Kami keluar bis dan takjub melihat villa di depan kami. Villa yang besar dan di tepi pantai. Sempurna.

''Siwonnie-hyung! Villa keluargamu hebat!'' seru Wookie-hyung. Siwon-hyung hanya tersenyum.

Akhirnya kami berjalan menuju villa itu. Dilihat dari dekat villa itu semakin terlihat keren.

''Kyu, kau yang buka'' perintah Yesung-hyung.

''kok aku, hyung?'' protesku. Aku nggak suka diperintah-perintah. Apalagi sama Yesung-hyung. Ogah!

''ayoo...'' kata Eunhyuk-hyung dan Donghae-hyung bersamaan dan mendorong punggungku.

''oke, oke. Aish.. Merepotkan saja!'' sungutku. Kubuka knop pintu dan pintu terbuka.

Aku terdiam melihat apa yang kulihat. Ada apa ini?

Kulihat spanduk besar di ruang tengah dengan tulisan 'THANK YOU KYUHYUN' dengan berbagai macam balon warna-warni.

Dorr! Dorr! Teett!

Aku kaget saat hyungku meletuskan balon dan meniup terompet. Aku menatap mereka bergantian.

''hyuunngg...'' kataku lirih. Mereka tersenyum bangga.

''ini bukan hari ulang tahunku'' lanjutku. Wajah bangga mereka langsung surut. Aku tersenyum licik dan tertawa.

''hyung, ini untuk apa sih? Apa kalian segitu bagganya punya magnae sepertiku? Yah, aku tahu aku memang multitalented, tapii...''

Sungmin-hyung langsung membungkam mulutku. ''tutup mulutmu, Kyuu...!''

Teuki-hyung menghampiriku. ''aku tahu kau yang meminta libur pada Soo Man ajussi...''

Aku mencibir. ''Cih, Soo Man ajussi tukang bohong...''

Tapi tiba-tiba kepalaku dipukul oleh Teuki-hyung. Aku hendak protes ketika kulihat Teuki-hyung menangis.

''kau bodoh, Kyu! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, hah? Selalu saja mengkhawatirkan orang lain! Bodoh! Harusnya kau juga perhatikan dirimu dong!''

''hyungg...'' kataku lirih. ''aku nggak ngerti maksud hyung...'' lanjutku.

Heechul-hyung menggaruk kepalanya dan berdiri di samping Teuki-hyung.

''yang pasti, Kyu, kami berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih atas liburan ini...''

''terima kasih atas perhatianmu...'' sahut Sungmin-hyung.

''terima kasih atas semuanya, Kyuu...'' aku terdiam. Terharu atas semua yang dilakukan hyung padaku.

''lho, Kyuu... Kok nangis?'' kata Eunhyuk-hyung bingung. Donghae-hyung mulai berkaca-kaca disamping Eunhyuk-hyung.

"Kyuu... jangan nangis dong... ntar aku ikutan nangis nihh..." ucapnya sambil terisak. Aku tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Sungmin-hyung langsung mendekapku, begitu pula hyung lainnya.

''terima kasih, hyung...'' kataku lirih. Aku benar-benar terharu. Aku bahagia memiliki keluarga seperti mereka.

''Kyu, kamsahamnida...'' aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Siwon-hyung berdeham.

''kita mulai liburannya?'' tanyanya. Aku dan hyung-hyung saling tatap dan tersenyum.

P.S: Soo Man ajussi, terima kasih atas liburannya! Lain kali akan kuajarkan cara bermain Starcraft. Hihihi...

-The end-

##########################

miaaaannnn banget kalo super pendek dan gaje...

ini panpik ngebut banget sih bikinnyaaaa...

tapi jebbaaaaaaalllll... review ya. kalo kagak... #nyiapin celurit pasang evilsmile

E

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
